


梦日记

by Huntergather



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntergather/pseuds/Huntergather





	1. 苔痕梦境

  

**苔痕梦境**

 

李泰容自己也说不清楚，为什么一墙之隔的浴室里正有一条鱼泡在浴缸里。准确的说还是一条人鱼，有着细小的牙，尖尖的耳朵，蓝绿色的鳞片和蒲扇一样的大尾巴。

那天大晚上他骑着小摩托回家路过海滩，被横瘫在乱石滩上的半个人身体吓得半死，往上拖居然拖出来一条脏乎乎的尾巴，吓得他差点自己也滑进海里。它可能尾巴受了伤，但是还活着，用劲扒住李泰容的胳膊不让他走。李泰容自诩不怕怪力乱神，又刚看完电影海神，没多想就把它扛上摩托运回了家。

李泰容又拖又拽又扛一条和自己差不多重的鱼，一路上几乎呕血，幸亏鱼一路上都乖乖瘫着，没什么动静。直到它看到浴池，才开始剧烈扑腾，挣脱李泰容的手，摔进了没有放水的浴池里，疼得呲牙咧嘴，露出尖锐细小的牙。它身形瘦长，只剩脸颊上还有点肉嘟嘟的，很可爱，无形中冲淡了龇牙咧嘴的威慑力。李泰容把喷头打开想冲干净它身上的脏水，抬胳膊的瞬间感觉到肩颈处异样的疼痛。细小的抓痕密布在被鱼趴过的地方，有稍大的伤口已经在渗血，血腥气透过衣服浸透在浴室的水汽里。鱼知道坏事了，缩进浴池角落里，双手合十低着头道歉。它手指细长又白，指甲也长，边缘处还有些小小的鳞片，闪着蓝绿色的淡光，像是一双女人的手，做了精致的指甲，不过李泰容确信它的指甲比人的指甲硬多了。

边缘硬化的长指甲，锋利密集的牙。满脑子都是它在海里手撕水母，生吞小鱼的场景，李泰容开始怂了，真的有些害怕，不敢离太近，只敢隔着段距离，给鱼冲水。冰凉的水打在鱼身上，鱼开心得笑出小牙，溅到李泰容身上，把他弄得浑身又冷又疼。

冲了好一会才把鱼冲干净，它这么看还挺好看，上半身是年轻男人的模样，皮肤白，身子瘦，胳膊躯干都像是刚抽条生长的树，细细窄窄。脸颊肉让它看起来很幼，耳朵尖尖的像什么家养小精灵，前提是别张嘴，李泰容可能有潜在的尖锐恐惧症，看到它那一口尖牙就害怕。蓝绿色的尾巴静静搁在水里，没有看到什么明显的伤口，就是感觉行动还不很灵活。  
“你骨折了啊？”李泰容下意识问出口，反应过来骂自己一声傻逼。鱼怎么听得懂人话。  
它竟然像是听懂了，摇摇耳朵，嘴里发出一串怪声。  
李泰容当然听不懂，但也觉得神奇，忍不住继续和它扯皮。  
“你不会也海里王子吧，还是一般的鱼成了精，你这什么品种？孔雀鱼？”  
它又叽里呱啦一阵说，还招招手让李泰容凑过去。这李泰容是绝对不敢的，怕被一口咬死。鱼看他没动静自己凑了过来，在李泰容手掌里划字。  
尖指甲划在手心，李泰容担心自己的手随时像切牛排一样被切开。鱼有意识地放轻力道，指尖轻轻划过手掌，李泰容看了好几遍才看出来这是写了个名字。  
“金道英？”鱼闻声高兴地点点头，又要咧嘴笑。  
“我叫李泰容，你别咬我别抓我，我不好吃。”

 

安顿完鱼，李泰容回到浴室隔壁的卧房，擦干身体，小心地处理身上细小的伤口，肩膀前胸和脖颈处的伤口很快就能搞好，可是后背上感觉还有一些并够不到，他也懒得管，在后被垫了一块大毛巾，躺下盖被睡觉。平静入睡的愿望在连续醒来三次之后彻底破灭，事情太出乎意料，李泰容怎么也平静不下来，瞬息间变形的拟态章鱼，手撕章鱼的金道英，恐怖漫画里长出机械足肢的鱼，被鱼咬死发出恶臭的长睫毛女人，这些景象像老式画片一样在脑中轮番播放，直到天快亮时，李泰容才缩在被褥深处迷迷糊糊地睡着。

人活着就是无论昨天发生什么事，今天还是得起床下地继续活。睡眠不足大脑严重缺氧的李泰容感觉自己头重脚轻得不行，但还是得挣扎到浴室看眼鱼的情况，给它搞点吃的，换一换水。他走进浴室的时候，金道英正在给放在洗手台上的绿植浇水，他拿起浴池边上的小塑料杯盛满，给那株叶片已经发黄的植物浇水。一看见李泰容，他就要露牙微笑，尖尖的小牙又一下子让李泰容清醒大半。李泰容瞅了瞅，发现这鱼还挺会生活，自己换过了水，连带擦洗了浴池，估计是嫌长方形浴池边角太硌，居然还把李泰容搭在边上的浴巾铺开垫在背后。  
“你吃啥？一般的小鱼小虾行不？你是直接生吞还是咋地，不会把我浴室搞得全是鱼类残肢吧？”  
并听不懂金道英的话，李泰容只能靠他的表情和动作自我揣测一下。然后他去菜市买了点小鱼小虾小墨鱼之类的水产，回家洗干净分成几份，留一份当金道英今日口粮，其他放进冰箱冻好。金道英吃饭的动作比想象中平淡许多，没把虾头鱼尾四处乱扔，十分自觉地扔到浴池边的垃圾桶里。

鱼待了一天的浴室有股难以忽视的腥味，李泰容打开边窗让房间里的空气流通起来。金道英安静地靠在浴池里，黑亮的眼睛盯着走来走去的李泰容看。  
“看我干嘛。”头一次被人鱼密切注视，感觉和被小狗小猫盯着看很不一样，总是后背瘆得慌。满屋子的潮腥气待一会就让李泰容觉得感官迟钝，仿佛被捂住口鼻拖到海里。实在受不了，不等金道英回应，他赶紧蹿出浴室回到自己房间。自从金道英来了之后，家里就在逐渐变潮。李泰容的卧室就在浴室隔壁，所以房间里尤其潮乎乎的，湿气顺着墙根往上爬，霸占住整个墙面，又悄悄从床头柜溜进被褥，把原本干爽温暖的织物变得潮湿柔软，像是布满浓绿苔痕的浅滩，在黑暗的夜里躺上床，就像是躺进深海大鱼的肚子里一样。李泰容尝试坐下来看书，又打开电脑玩了会游戏，却始终觉得心神不宁，最后干脆继续缩回被子里补眠。醒来已经傍晚，理应沉睡了好几个小时的李泰容还是没觉得放松，反而更加疲惫。被子捂得太紧，他浑身都是汗，想去冲个热水澡。可是家里只有一间浴室，只能和金道英挤一挤了。

浅浅的梦境里他梦见自己变成一只章鱼，关在狭小阴暗的玻璃水箱里被抬上飞机运输。突然飞机剧烈地摇晃，箱子掉出来，他又从箱子里掉出来，长时间蜷缩的腕终于可以舒展开来。他从高空跌下，脱离一直生活的水底，这才发现世界的宽广阔大，天空的高度无限延伸，地面平铺着和天际相连。世界好大，在空气里好自由，从未见过的景象变得近在眼前，他努力伸长八条有着褐色花纹的长腕，想要触碰，却什么也够不着，只能直直砸进海面，昏死在咸水里。

“呃……你挪过去点，我冲个澡？”  
金道英好像很喜欢李泰容去浴室看他，一听到走来浴室的脚步声就自动微笑脸，他自觉挪到了一边，尾巴蜷起来留给了李泰容小半个浴池。脱光衣服，背对金道英站着冲水，李泰容才感觉浑身不对劲，他竟然和一只人鱼在一个澡盆子里洗澡，不用想，金道英肯定又是那副探究的表情在背后盯着看，搞不好已经把晚饭安排上了。  
突然有什么东西碰了一下李泰容的脚后跟，低头看见金道英快速缩回去的尾巴边，他没理会，继续洗头。过一会更加不对了，鱼尾巴刮着他的腿拍在他的屁股上。  
气死个人，李泰容回头要骂鱼，却看到金道英一脸虚弱地撑在浴池边上，竭力想离开水面。海藻似的黑发粘在他红扑扑的脸上，尾巴可怜巴巴地蜷曲着，活像日本漫画里的病弱美少年。李泰容脑子卡了一会才转起来，原来是嫌水太烫了，他把水调温，冲在金道英身上，忍不住伸手摸了摸他湿透的头发，真的像海藻一样滑溜溜的。  
水温终于适宜，金道英泡在水里懒得动弹，象征性地动了动耳朵，不再理会李泰容。

 

一回生二回熟，李泰容几天后就不再是鱼类苦手。他甚至能在洗澡地时候和金道英面对面坐在水里泡着。  
“你一天到晚这么坐着不难受吗？你好歹挪一挪换个姿势。”  
金道英会意地点点头，扶着浴池边缘撑起身体，挪动鱼尾游到了李泰容这边。李泰容被他的突然迫近吓了一跳，缩着脖子往后躲，金道英自顾自地把头靠在李泰容胸口，把全身的重量压在他身上，舒服地闭上眼，用尾巴拍打水玩。  
“你好重好冰，快点挪开。”  
李泰容竭力想把金道英推开，可是金道英力气大，箍住他不让他动。李泰容没办法，只得像死鱼一样被金道英压着。日子好难过，居然还要被一只来路不明的死鱼欺负，李泰容想着想着就和自己置起了气，莫名其妙开始流眼泪。金道英终于不再闹腾，支起身体盯着他看。  
“嘤嘤？”  
嘤你妈嘤。李泰容双手被金道英压着，没法擦眼泪，只能在鱼面前滴滴答答地哭。他突然觉得好难过，初入社会的慌张，止步不前的人际关系，晦暗不明的未来，都让独自一人生活在这个海滨城市的他倍感压力。现在居然家里还多了一条鱼，原本只在电视剧里出现地魔幻情景突然和自己现实的生活交织在一起，让他更加分不清楚现实的界限。虽然爱根本不是什么实在的东西，交杂着许多谎言和许多自以为是的一厢情愿，低劣而虚伪，还有着透烂至极的本质，但我也是人啊，我需要爱才能活下去。一点点就足够了，少少的一点点，像关紧的水龙头渗出的一滴水那么少，像城市夜空中肉眼可见的星星那么少，如果能称重的话，一两克就行了。

水汽和泪滴让李泰容整张脸都湿哒哒的，金道英凑近看他，伸出舌头舔舔他的脸，眼泪水和海水一样咸。李泰容歪着头躲开，金道英又追上去，细小的牙轻轻咬了一口他的脸颊。李泰容差点以为自己要掉一块肉，没想到并不疼，而是痒痒的，他很快感觉整张脸开始发热发烫。  
“你搞什么玩意。”他止住眼泪不满地冲金道英嚷嚷，挣脱出双手拉扯金道英的脸颊肉。金道英配合地做出一副委屈的表情，甚至挤出了一两滴可怜兮兮的眼泪水，然而还是憋不住笑，露出满口尖细的小牙。

李泰容至此才直到电视剧是骗人的，人鱼的眼泪不会变成珍珠，和一般人一样都是带着咸味的水。而世界上可能根本不会有论克卖爱的智障商家，也不会有“啊来1.5克爱吧”的白痴顾客。此时此刻，只有这条来路不明的鱼和李泰容在一起，滑溜溜地躺在不温不热的一池水里。

 

金道英没待几天就不见了，虽然之前每天李泰容都在祈祷求他快走，但这一天来得太突然了。浴池里的水被放干，洗手台上甚至被放上了一个小小的香薰蜡烛，莓类混合物的果香完全掩盖了水生动物残留的咸湿腥味。家里地板上没有可疑的水渍，冰箱里冷藏的鲜鱼小虾也没被动过。真不知道金道英怎么跑路的。晚上李泰容放心不下，又到之前捡回金道英的海边溜达，也什么都没有发现。  
回到家，他突然想到浴室的镜子，镜子能打开，里面应该是一个小小的橱柜，然而他住进来几年从来没有打开过，他害怕柜子已经被潮气侵蚀得发烂，变成一碰就掉屑的渣子，变成寄居蟑螂的巢穴，一打开就会有成百只虫，密密麻麻地爬出来，飞得房间里满天都是。  
他突然想金道英会不会藏到里面去，莫名其妙地就打开了。里面空荡荡的，什么都没有，没有烂掉也没有虫，只有一点暗绿的苔痕，躲藏在边角里。这就仿佛回到了原点，什么都是空的，什么都没有改变过，一切都像是空幻一场的苔色梦境，消融在水汽氤氲的镜面里。

 

 

。


	2. 锈红梦境

 

**锈红梦境**

 

森林是盛夏里天然的避凉之地，太阳被高耸的树木遮蔽，往森林深处行进的道路被阴翳笼罩，车子进入林区，一下子就感觉凉爽许多。

金道英是来采集植物样本的。他在医科院读制药学研二，学习方向是肿瘤防治。听起来确实挺高大上，然而他研究肿瘤并非出于什么崇高的理想，也不是有什么促使他励志学药的悲惨往事，就是考试考了这个分，进了这个专业，又迫于就业压力不得不继续往上读。至于研究方向，也由不得他来挑，不过比起被划去研究恶性病毒和生化武器的同期生而言，他已经自我感觉很好，起码不用搭上性命，不至于手一抖就在实验室里中毒身亡。

他的导师主攻肿瘤防治，又有在中西医结合医院工作的经历，所以特别喜欢把研究方向往中草药方向上靠，学生们也被迫认识了数十种疑似对肿瘤有防治功效的花花草草。这次赶在放暑假前一天，导师逮住准备假期留校的金道英和另一个博士生，一起到这片山里采集些植物的样本，美其名曰山野考察。

天这么热，老头当然不乐意多跑，于是先派两个学生去森林里踩点。可金道英的师兄早上又吃坏了肚子，不能离开厕所方圆十米，所以只有他一个人来到了林区。所幸这片山区不是什么可怕的深山老林，也并不偏僻，东边的平缓山峰早已开发为森林公园，这块靠西面的尚未开发，没什么人。为了日常维护和防火的需要，山林间的小路和栈道也都修得整齐。为了方便起见，金道英的车停在上山小路和公路的交界口，他在下车前又确认了一遍待采集的植物样本清单，和采集袋与小刀一起装进斜挎的小包里，又在衣服兜里放上纸笔，以便随时在地图上作出对应的标识。

 

踩点工作进行得异常顺利，金道英只用了两个多小时就大致找好了主要的几种植物，他没走多远，也没偏离来时的小路。他准备休息一会就回去，剩下的几个没找到的扔给师兄让他明天再来就行。

金道英难得有独自坐在静谧森林里的机会，他坐着看路边密集排列的树，树与树枝叶相接，初夏燥热的阳光被阻隔了大半，只剩几束阳光从叶片的间隙照射到地面，形成流线型的光带，照得空气中的浮尘纤毛毕现。此时的光线仿佛有了形状，可以目见，能够触及。

这幅景象让金道英想到他刚进大学时，也是这样的夏天，有天中午他吃完饭去图书馆自习，走到门口才发现又忘带了学生卡。实在是不想和门卫解释折腾，他干脆直接坐在刷卡处之前的懒人沙发上。沙发是蓝色的，柔软地像个球，他直接摊在上面，眯着眼睡觉。他睡觉浅，完全不能睡着，只是闭着眼休息，在眼前的黑暗中逐渐沉浸，到达介于睡与醒之间的模糊境地。可能过了一刻钟，可能是一小时，或者只有五分钟，他感到眼前的黑色逐渐发热变红，睁开眼看到阳光从玻璃跃进室内。他透过指缘看向太阳的橙红色，正午的阳光金得发白，透过玻璃，在地上和他身上留下发烫的痕迹。那是他第一次重新理解阳光这个词，光线布满周身像轻薄的蚕丝，他被裹在茧里动弹不得，丝状的阳光给他来个全身消毒，消除秽物杀死过往重获新生。等这股阳光过去，他站起来拍拍衣服走出图书馆。风吹起来，头顶晴空万里，既不是黑夜，也看不到半颗星星，星夜离他无比遥远。就是从那个时候开始，他觉得世界上再也没有任何事能伤害到他，让他心痛难过。

 

不要总是沉浸在莫名其妙的回忆里了。金道英拍拍脑袋，起身就走。转过身看到在路的另一边，树林变成了红色。从中间的一点开始，半径数十米的树从根到叶都变得血红。金道英以为是自己看岔了，用力闭上眼再睁开，红色的树依旧站立在眼前，连带着地面也变得鲜红，不是幻觉，也不可能是什么灯光效果，森林的这一部分确实像是被凭空掉下的颜料桶染红，红得虚假又空幻，奇异又滴血。

本能地感到害怕，金道英掉头沿路往出口跑，却发现红色的区域在不断扩大，紧紧更随着他的脚步，直到把他完全盖过。周身被一片鲜红包围，金道英心跳快的厉害，一阵奇异的感觉从地面升起缠绕住身体，他感觉全身血液像是在倒流，脑袋缺氧似地开始微微胀痛，眼前频闪式地出现肿瘤般的奇异肉块。现实不可能是这样的，但是猩红的景象总是在不停闪现，像是进入了自己的身体里，沿着食道下滑，来到腹腔，看到蠕动的肌肉和鲜活的器官，它们好像各自有各自的生命，是一团活物，他不是主人而只是它们的寄居之地。

眼前终于不再出现可怖的画面，顺着金道英摇晃的视线，一双手从红色的中心伸出来，像扯开浸满血液，粘稠不堪的布匹一样撕裂中心，整个身形完全暴露在他的眼前——是一个赤色的鬼。金道英看着面前橙红头发的山鬼，它仿佛和身后的赤红融为一体，异色的双瞳在鲜红树叶的阴影中发光。

 

就是给他一百个胆子他也不敢对这玩意说你长得好像我前男友啊！

说是前男友，已经过去将近六年了。他的前男友，现在是他的小男孩，永远地停留在了六年前的夏天。据他的父母说，他是不慎落水的。暑假他们全家出去玩，租住了一间依山傍水的民宿，他在家人都睡着的时候，偷偷从后门溜出来，走到深度没顶的小河水里，顺水漂到了河流的交汇处，被一块横在水面的石头挡住，隔天在那里被人打捞起来。这么长时间过去了，李泰容父母在追悼会上悲痛的神情还历历在目，他们并不知道他和李泰容是亲过嘴的关系，只当他是李泰容的好朋友，拉着他的手说道英啊你别难过，我们替他谢谢你。金道英倒没有为了这件事过于难过或自责，他自己都没和李泰容相处多长时间，典型的关系亲密但又知之甚少。在他看来，李泰容的死仿佛缺乏实感，但又确实影响着他，成为他身体里的一部分，成为他摇晃漂浮的人生和所有性格的起点。前几年他着了青春伤痛文学的道，固执地认为人的生死也就是两条河流的交界处，两边不一的水色交融，在中间形成一条曲折暧昧的界限，简而言之就是没有界限，水哪有什么界限可言呢，水总是循环往复天上地下的流淌，生命也是一样的，生和死不是对立面，死也同样是可以流动的液体，晶莹剔透，可以在阳光下闪着光流动，也可以蒸腾到空气里，自由自在地去到太空里任何一个角落，是多么轻飘飘的东西！

 

山鬼伸出来的手也是轻飘飘的。它顶着一张和李泰容极为相似的脸，行动之间充斥着非人的气息，浑身关节像是没什么力气，四肢如同章鱼的腕一样柔软无力，它扭着弯伸出苍白细长的右手，堪堪停在金道英面前，脸上居然还露出一个灿烂的笑，嘴巴一张一合，道英啊道英啊地叫着。金道英没少看浏览器自动推送的玄幻小说，这套路太老土了，是个人都知道绝对不能和它握手建交，但他暂时还没想出来什么脱身的办法，只能和鬼僵持着对峙。

这鬼和李泰容最大的不同还是在于神情，它看着邪魅狂狷，但因为模仿人类还不熟练，就透露着一股笨拙的不自然傻气。而李泰容虽然看着温和善良，其实狡猾得很，不然怎么会丢下他一个人先跑路。一直以来金道英确确实实是这么想的，以至于他自己都觉得怨念已经代替了想念，占据了他对李泰容所有的感情。即使李泰容的脸已经被记忆冲淡，在脑海中并不明晰，但每当金道英陷入生活中的各种麻烦时，就总会想起李泰容，这小子可倒好，永远活在十八岁里，不用遭这些罪，不用为这些屁事操心，想着想着又会落下眼泪水。

 

李泰容永远十八岁，可金道英在不断长大，二十代之后，他稍稍矫正了一些对世界的天真妄想，也逐渐对死有了更加真切的认知。先是他大学对门寝室的同学，从18楼的寝室楼跳下来，砸到了停自行车的车棚上。金道英还记得这个人和他一起看什么狗血电影的时候开玩笑说过，人从很高的楼跳下来，头会砸到肚子里去，变成一个球。金道英没敢凑近看，不知道他是不是真的变成了一个球，只是从寝室阳台看下去，绿色车棚顶上塌陷了一个洞，晦暗干涸的血迹渺小又刺眼。而后金道英在药房实习的时候，经常要往急诊室跑，急症室天天像菜场一样乱糟糟闹哄哄的，人命像是廉价的菜叶，随便放桌上摊地上挂墙上，根本没什么稀奇的，安眠药自杀未遂的人大小便失禁，意识模糊地不停嚷嚷谢谢谢谢，也不知道他在谢谁。植物人九年的老头终于快要死掉，整个人像脱水的海产，干枯蜷缩成小小的一团……这些像是一个冰凉的平底锅，扣在金道英脑袋上拍打，告诉他生和死是完全对立的，永远不可能共存。活着就不会轻易一折腾就死掉，死了也永远不可能复生。死没颜色，没温度，只是一个冰冷残酷的事实。死和活一样都是极不容易的事，都要经历等价的痛苦，没谁能轻轻松松活着，也没人能快快乐乐地死。

自从参透了这个不知真假对错的道理后，金道英才恍然大悟李泰容死之前该是经历了多大的痛苦，冰凉的水，刺骨的寒冷，还有藏匿在他温和笑容中的被消磨殆尽的希望，那可是让他提前透支了一生的痛苦啊。所以金道英决定好好活，并且尽量活得长久一些，好用全身心去体会这些潜藏在生活中的、把李泰容杀死的细小痛苦，和它们做斗争，把它们串在烤串上用火烧成焦黑的渣子扔进海里。此外，他还决定要只为了细小的事而活，为了每天晚上入睡的温暖被窝，周四中午食堂热乎的豆腐砂锅，放假回家的高铁票二等座等等又小又破的琐事活着，不去想什么梦想与自由，也不故作深刻地沉溺于思考生死之间的纠葛，就这样放任自己被生活中繁杂细琐的事情淹没，脚踏实地地活着。

 

所以现在的当务之急是——个抠门老头一路上住宿费交通费伙食费全让我和师兄代垫，发票还在我包里我要活着回院里报销绝不花这冤枉钱！

金道英左手拽过山鬼的手，右手飞速掏出兜里的小刀，拿出毕生所有喝饮料扎吸管的狠劲，狠狠扎进去。趁着鬼晃神的时候，他转头狂奔，沿着小路不停地跑，几乎是手脚并用地跑到了出口。

他当然还不至于神棍到能仅凭小刀驱鬼，但当他脱离森林之后，山鬼明显像是力不能及一样，并没有再追上来，红色弥漫的球型半径也在不断缩小。诡谲狂傲的妖气逐渐从赤鬼苍白的脸上消去，身上各种过于饱和的色彩也变得浅淡，它晃了晃被还扎着小刀的右手，扯出一个虚弱又温和的笑。

就好像真的李泰容一样。

再看到这个在记忆中重演过无数次的熟悉笑容，金道英没像之前他的自我想象中一样感动或者心痛，也没像之前很多个夜晚那样仔细琢磨李泰容的笑容里到底是什么，他只感觉到一种发自内心的，被解救的感觉。像是突然被人从没过头顶的泥沼中拔了出来，他被解救出回忆的泥沼。此时红色的半径已经不足以支撑鬼的形状，它像褪去一层皮肤一样褪去和李泰容一模一样的皮囊，露出本来的面目。实在恶心到普通话无法描述，总之比金道英天天见的肿瘤合起来还要恶心个一百倍。这些畸形的肌肉组织被越缩越小的红色挤压得变形，最终逃遁一样消失在中心的细缝里，和赤色一起消失不见，成为空气中的一个遥远黑点。

 

幻境一样的虚真现实消失不见，金道英喘了口气，思绪还停留在赤色的鬼身上，小刀扎在它的手里，和背景一样赤红的血汩汩流出。他记得李泰容的右手上也有个伤疤，问他说是小时候不小心碰到小刀扎破的，伤口不浅，所以结痂脱皮后还能看到一点点痕迹……该死，又沉浸在莫名其妙的回忆里了！金道英气急，使劲掐了一把自己。他快速清醒过来，发动车子驶离了黄昏的森林。太阳在坠落，暮色在背后追着车跑，他不会回头看，他什么也不想，四个轮子的破铁皮会载着他永远离开这个锈红色的梦境。

 

 

。

 


	3. 小型世界

**小型世界**

 

**1 女孩子**

金英今天早上起来头疼，床单黏在身上很难受，人陷在潮乎乎的被子里越发头昏脑涨。左边太阳穴的跳痛连带压迫着左眼眶，眼球干涩，鼓胀地痛。这会肯定越睡越头疼，金英撑着床边坐起来，脑壳一跳一跳地痛得更厉害，她便又倒下去，四仰八叉地横摊在床上，脑袋正好枕在丽荣的枕头上。丽荣屁事多，枕头买了半天才买到一个她满意的高度，乳胶枕头没有鸭绒枕头软软的舒服，但总归对颈椎好些，金英干脆伸手把自己的被子拽过来，翻了个身，挪到丽荣的那半边床上躺倒。

今天是周五吧，丽荣大概去上班了。金英靠写文章吃饭，度日没有时间和日期的概念，丽荣不一样，她在机场工作，做三休四看起来很轻松，然而时常得值班到半夜，剩余的四天起码两天也在补觉中度过，所以四舍五入她们也就差不多只有两个白天能待在一起，看看电视，去去超市。

躺了一会，金英发觉枕头上有股奇怪的焦味，才反应过来这是丽荣昨天做头发柔顺的药水味，有点刺鼻的化学气味飘到脑袋里，头更疼嘞。

金英又翻了一个身，翻下床光脚走到了客厅里。电视柜下面有个放药的抽屉，被丽荣整理得像药厂的对外展示窗口，一排排药分门别类地按照到期时间的远近整整齐齐地码在抽屉里。最靠边的是丽荣每天都吃的中药养胃丸，往里是治溃疡的华素片，再往里是感冒药，胃药，龙虎人丹之类的玩意，酚咖片被丽荣放在了最里面，可怜巴巴的只剩下一板，一板上还只有一粒。金英的偏头痛是家族遗传，一两个月就要来一回，比大姨妈准时多了。每次一开始疼，金英就想吃药，疼痛根本就没有什么忍耐的必要啊。丽荣总骂她狡辩，止痛药吃多了不好，对胃对肝都不好。现在丽荣不在，吃药总不会被人叨叨。金英随便塞了口饼干，就着杯子里昨晚剩的水吃下仅存的一粒止疼片。

回到床上又埋进潮乎乎的被子里，金英迷迷糊糊地又要睡着，她总是怀疑这药里加入了催眠和催寒的成分，不然怎么每次吃完都又发冷，又犯困。薄薄的空调被一点都不热乎，金英把丽荣睡觉抱着的海绵宝宝搂在怀里，捂在肚皮上，权当增加一点热度。

刚睡着，就听见丽荣在客厅里哇啦哇啦乱叫。

“金英你好起床了”

“我买了早饭。我看你救命药没有了去药店买，结果没有，我就买了布洛芬”

“呀你好起来了”

丽荣穿着她那双亮晶晶的粉色拖鞋塔拉塔拉地走进卧室，金英被吵得头疼，没好气地问她。

“你不是上班去了吗”

“我今天是休好吗，换新的排班表了，上周就跟你讲了”

金英把头闷回被子，“我头疼。”丽荣叹口气，问她有没有吃药，金英回答吃了。听见丽荣塔拉塔拉地走远，金英觉得左眼眶的神经被痛感劫持要流出眼泪，更加把脸埋进被子。

过了一会，金英感觉边上的床正在下陷。丽荣缀着亮片的红指甲剥开被子，挖出金英的半张脸，往她眼睛上贴了一对护眼贴。凉凉的眼贴覆在眼睛上很舒服，金英气消了一半。她感觉到丽荣扯了被子的一个角过去，紧挨着金英躺下了。

金英比丽荣高一点，瘦一点也白一点点。丽荣比金英矮一点点，胳膊粗一点点也黑一点点点。金英常年手脚冰冷，丽荣却体温偏高，像小孩子一样身上永远热乎乎的。

她把热乎乎的手臂缠上金英的手臂，把毛茸茸的脑袋窝在了金英的颈窝。残留在丽荣头发上的药水味和残留在丽荣身上沐浴露的橙子味混合在一起，在眼睛被罩住的当下成为了金英所有的感官体验。味道确实很奇怪，但却感觉很安心。

“头发好臭，你快挪开”

“啧，你好烦”

“头疼，闭嘴”  
  
“烦死了，睡觉”金英摸到丽荣的脸，拍了拍她的脑门。

丽荣不说话了，挪开点脑袋，身体和金英贴得更近，小腿搭在金英的小腿上。金英把海绵宝宝放到两人中间，又再匀了点被子给丽荣。

“睡了”

“哦”

 

**2 小朋友**

“你怎么在这？”李泰容拐进练习室看到金道英一个人对着镜子在练白天的编舞。

被打断的人转过头回问。“哥你怎么来了”

李泰容撇撇嘴，平时总是他会来这，从没见过金道英来，听他这语气倒像是反一反。

“来练习一会再回去睡觉。”

“哦，那一起吧。”

“嗯。”

金道英走过去从头开始放音乐，李泰容站到他的边上，两个人一起跳。

李泰容跳舞好不好自然不用说，金道英虽然平时一直自嘲跳舞不行，但其实跳得也很好。毕竟是预备从业人员，没点专业技能以后怎么在竞争激烈的行业里待下去。

音乐快要结束，李泰容突然捂着腰停住动作，走到边上扒住栏杆，身体慢慢往下滑，最后瘫坐在地上。金道英也不是第一次见他这副样子，叹了口气，熟练地从李泰容背包里挖出他常用的膏药。

“你转过去，我给你贴上。”

李泰容听话地把背心撩起来，后腰上已经贴着一张膏药。金道英一直觉得扯掉膏药比贴膏药困难很多，因为视觉上就像是在扒人皮。他把手在裤子上蹭了蹭擦掉汗，这才伸手去揭李泰容腰上的膏药。手刚碰到，李泰容就像受了什么刺激一样，弹起来往前躲。金道英的手尴尬地僵在空气里。

“是太疼了。“李泰容自己也觉得这反应不太合适，撇过头小声地解释。

“那我轻点。“

金道英从来没觉得自己是个小心眼的人，但此刻还是忍不住多想。明明碰都没怎么碰到，就这么讨厌我吗……

手尽可能轻地揭开膏药的一角，咬咬牙用力扯下。  
这回李泰容既没躲也没叫疼。新的一片肉色的膏药平整地贴在李泰容的后腰，边缘的皮肤因为刚才的撕扯有些泛红，金道英忍不住抚摸他腰侧的薄薄的皮肤，稍用点力气就能感受到一根根肋骨。

李泰容回头看看放在腰上的手，再看看金道英，扭着腰挪到一边，放下背心，盘腿坐了起来。

“……“

“疼得厉害吗，要不要紧啊？“金道英咳了两声缓解尴尬。

“没事了，谢谢道英。“

总是这样，金道英真的不懂了，难道向亲近的朋友袒白自己的难处或者痛苦是一件这么困难的事情吗？

可能还真是的。金道英想到上次自己胃疼头晕跑到卫生间呕吐，那时是李泰容跟上来拍着他的背，问他没事吧。

“没事了，谢谢哥。“

他也是这么回答的。当时的李泰容注视着他，欲言又止地顿了顿，转身出去倒了杯热水。

金道英心情骤然低落，感觉像是一样很重要的东西突然落空了，并且永远都不可能失而复得。

等着李泰容再靠着墙休息了一会，他俩才起身准备回宿舍。大晚上周围的一切都静悄悄的，他们走出静默的公司，来到静默的街道。

金道英想如果今天没有凑巧碰到李泰容的话大概又得一个人回去了。这世道没谁离了谁就活不了，但是始终一个人也确实不好过。趁他思考人生的间隙，李泰容已经走在了前面，金道英跑了两步追上去。

这时候街道上已经没什么人，昏暗的灯光温柔地笼罩着回宿舍的小路。

一直扣着帽子低头看路的李泰容突然抬头，踮起脚凑到金道英脸跟前。没有口罩遮脸，李泰容放大的脸清晰地占据金道英地视界中心。

虽然是每天都见到的脸，凑这么近确实还是头一回，近到看得清脸颊上的红色痘印和眼睛边上的浅浅疤痕。不过这完全不影响这张脸的美丽程度，凌晨有点冷清的灯光给他的脸加上柔光，光影下照，睫毛在脸上投射出一小块迷人的阴影，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，光彩照人这个词语就是他本人。

对视半分钟，李泰容终于憋不住先笑出声，金道英跟着笑。

“你这人真的是……“

“我怎么了，你这人才真的是……“

“是什么。“

李泰容不接话，撇撇嘴再度凑上来，飞快地在金道英右脸颊上亲了一口。

金道英觉得世界上只剩下自己的心跳声，咚咚咚咚跳得飞快，像有一只大象踩在胸口跳踢踏舞，又开心又沉重，压得喘不过气。成为练习生后的第一次考核，或者是高中的学生会竞选演讲，都没有这么紧张。

好像是平静的湖泊中央突然塌陷出一个深穴，百万立方米的巨大水流刹那间形成漩涡，争先恐后地涌入坑洞，坠落到地心，再从地球另一端的出口变成火热的岩浆喷涌而出。

金道英想就这样站在市区的中心地带高声疾呼，管他以后是多么万众瞩目的巨星，要环游多少个国家，是多少人的梦中情人，现在他的心和我同在！

真的太好了，金道英感到眼角有点湿润，又怕被李泰容嘲笑，赶紧佯装瞌睡打了个呵欠，揉了揉眼角，抹去悄无声息的一滴眼泪水。

李泰容的手轻轻勾住他的小指。

“干什么啊，快走啦，困死了。“

嘴上这么说着，金道英还是反握住李泰容的手，让他们十指相扣。

 

**3 小队长**

我的小队长最近把头发染回了红色。

染红的当天，日本队友就拿给我看手机上的一张图，是个红头发的动漫人物，我认不出来，他笑哈哈地说这可是个重度中二病，喜欢拿剪刀剪人，也是个小队长。我没法把纸片人和我的小队长联系到一起去，所以也跟不上他的笑点。橙红色头发的小队长走了过来，日本人转个身溜了，我看着小队长颜色过于饱和的头发和还没有卸掉的妆，突然也产生了他其实也是个纸片人的错觉，美丽得不真实。

今天难得一整天都无所事事，我只下地一次找了点吃的，其余时间都瘫在熟悉的温暖被褥里，看看手机，听听歌，看看漫画，实在没事干了，就躺着什么也不做，放任思绪跑远。

转眼我和小队长待在一起好几年了，时间说长不长，说短也不短，但再往回看就是觉得遥不可及，哪怕是仅仅三年前的记忆，放到今天看来，也像是冬天隔着起雾的玻璃镜面看风景，始终被横亘于时间之上的不可抗力阻隔，看不真切。都说天天待在一起的人最难看出彼此的改变，但也只有天天待在一起的人才最能感觉到彼此的变化，这个悖论一样的命题在我脑子里待了好久，始终没有解答。就像如果让我说出这几年小队长的变化，我真的很难清楚明白地一条条列出来，我只有隐隐约约的一些感受，和碎片化的记忆串联起来，模糊地拼凑出一个昔日的镜像，再粗略地对比出些许不同。

有一点是肯定的，小队长在变强大。小队长是在充足的爱里长大的小男孩，不过他过早地被外界的评价伤害，所以至今都还有一点和外在条件不相匹配的自我怀疑，但这不妨碍他渐渐变得游刃有余，变得擅于展示自己的优点，变成真正聚集人群目光的star。当他知道自己擅长什么，并充满自信地去做，他就是全场独一无二的player，是支配所有人的boss。我在表演时常站在小队长的左后方，在复杂的走位间看到队伍最前方的他，逆光耀眼，浑身上下，直至发梢和指尖都在发光。

从业三年多，我也开始认识到，人们期待的不是真实而不加掩饰的我，而是能够在正确场合做出正确回应的我。坦然地接受这一点后，确实干什么都变得轻松有余裕。我很高兴我对职业的认知终于有了质的转变，同时也遗憾地感觉到我们逐渐会变成一个个单独的堡垒，可以并肩前行，也可以掉头往反方向行进，这只关乎个人的选择，而和别人没有什么纠葛。人们说这才是一个值得赞赏的独立的大人，我却觉得这同时也是孤独的起点，自此之后每个人都将各管各的，各自孤独地追寻不一样的终点，可以遇见也可以携手可以离开，但是再也不能发自内心地互相理解，不能产生共感。

步入二十代之后，像这样真情实意地想事情也慢慢变得奢侈。真情实意总显得人愚蠢笨拙，优柔寡断，可我觉得它好珍贵，因为如果不能对喜欢的东西说喜欢，不能对不喜欢的东西说讨厌，长此以往就会逐渐丧失活着的真实感，就像是离开地面飘到半空，只能随着风向漂流，再也不会有一处可以称为归宿的落脚之地。

十点半，我瞅准时间去洗澡，脱离热烘烘的被子，在经历短暂的寒冷之后又被烫乎乎的水冲着。

门突然打开，一点凉风吹进来，我不用看也知道是谁，只有小队长会在我洗澡的时候钻进来一起洗。我自觉靠边一点，专心涂沐浴露。小队长站到水流下，热水把他的头发淋湿，软趴趴地贴在头皮上，像冰箱里冷藏着的泡菜，一缕缕地纠结在一块。水把什么都冲走了，浴霸黄澄澄的光让他看起来暖暖的。我想起昨天中国队友给我看的视频，一个透明的橙色小团子在水里，泡着泡着就开始变大，他解释说这是很受小孩欢迎的一种玩具，其实是塑料，但小的时候他还以为那是活的，小心翼翼地养，像是在养育生命一样。

那现在我的小队长也像一个红橙色的透明团子，在水里浸泡着长大，他不需要别人来养育，已经好好地长大。我也好像变成了一个无色的团子，虽然不能回应，但也想被人好好地关照着成长。

于是我就张口问了，你能不能养育我啊。

小队长思考一样地想了好一会，回答我说，你是不是没睡醒啊。

 

 

。


	4. 橘子汁世界

**橘子汁世界**

 

科学不是魔法，随便改个配方就能心想事成。随着时间的推移反倒成了桎梏，起码科学解释不了这些见了鬼的怪物是什么。

发光的巨人在南极出现，苍白的树枝状羽翼刺破天空，彻底结束了平静的日常。整块南极大陆塌陷成漆黑的深穴，冲击波引发接连不断的剧烈海啸，海洋生物几乎全灭，尸体将海水染得鲜红如血。气候系统完全紊乱，不再有四季的轮回，终年都是炎热的酷暑。世界各处地质活动不断，灾害四起，将近半数人口死于这次冲击。虚幻和真实没有界限，梦境与幻想取代了满目疮痍的现实世界。

李泰容昨晚做噩梦了，早上四五点醒来就再也睡不着。失眠除了难以入睡的症状之外，天天早醒也很痛苦。每晚的睡眠都变成折磨，在闷热的房间里头脑昏沉地睡去，不时会反复做着同样可怕的梦。第二天天还没亮就早早醒来，神经时刻保持高度紧绷，片刻不能放松，无止境地被内心的烦躁与焦灼折磨。一点也没有感到睡眠减轻疲惫，反而像是被食梦的怪兽撕咬，更加消耗了体力和精力。

慢慢起床洗漱，再开始准备早饭和中午的便当。得益于他的洁癖，家里的厨房才能在没有女人的情况下还保持得这么干净，不锈钢锅具和水槽被定期擦洗一点水垢都没有，容易囤积油渍得炉盘和抽油烟机也擦得干干净净。以前他妈总说他洗碗的时候不知道顺带擦擦灶台，现在虽然没人叨叨，习惯还是被身体牢牢记住，镌刻在每天的生活路径里。

金道英住在楼下，他俩同校不同班，都是一个人住，就搭伙一起上学放学。李泰容骑车会摔，金道英做饭难吃。按资源合理配置的道理，李泰容做两人份的饭，金道英驮他上下学，正好。

下楼看到金道英塌着肩一副没睡好的样子，斜挎着的小黑包皱巴巴地耷拉着，和主人一样没精神。

“你不会也做噩梦了吧。”

“你怎么知道。”

“……”

“我梦到之前的那个怪物了。”

“长很丑的那个？”

“哪个长得不丑……”

李泰容扑哧笑出声，帮金道英把自行车推出车库。

南极的光之巨人是第一个怪物，其他的紧随其后，毫无征兆地突然出现。政府发公告称这是外星生物对地球的入侵，名为“使徒”的外星生物试图降临地球毁灭人类。邪教组织层出不穷，有的说这是末世的救赎，有的号称死前将能看到最爱的人，有的把使徒的形象当作崇拜的图腾，有的又嚷嚷说这会促进人类的进化。政府的屁话不能相信，五花八门的邪教也多数脑子有洞。为什么它们都直奔旧日本的箱根，明明在亚洲的其他地方，欧洲，北美，全世界各地都有迎击的要塞，一定有什么不能被人知道的东西在那。

金道英认真的骑车看路，忍不住想昨晚梦到巨大的蓝色菱形怪物，它光滑的表面像反光的玻璃罩，被攻击时能变幻成各种几何形状，被杀死后的残余部分肯定会被拿去做研究。估计现在研究那些怪物的科学家都是半百的老头子，毕竟年轻人没人再想当科学家。

“你以后想干嘛。”

“我以后能干嘛。”

“嗨，我说的是先不管这摊烂事，如果能活在之前的正常世界里，你以后想干嘛。”

李泰容趴在金道英背上昏昏欲睡，顿了顿才反应过来他在说什么。“让我想想……不知道呢，我读书又不好。”

“我觉得你挺适合当明星的，从脸开始，天生就是明星的配置。”金道英信誓旦旦地乱说，头顶的金色发丝随着车子的颠簸一抖一抖地晃荡。他总是过分夸张地夸耀李泰容的长相，什么明明每天都见面还是不时被惊艳啦，真想让李泰容一下课就在学校走廊里走来走去让大家都看看top级别的美貌啦。

想到就很好笑，笑着笑着就会变得难过。李泰容看着金道英脑后的发旋发呆。如果没有这摊烂事，他和金道英应该都会顺利地进入大学然后工作。金道英是个好学生，学什么看起来都很轻松，会成为科学家吗，或者是记者，毕竟他那么会说话。

 

学校里一般没什么事，下午早早放学，学生早早回家。李泰容和金道英通常会绕个远路，慢悠悠地逛逛市场再转回家。回家路上看到几个不良堵着一个初中生要钱，巷子来来往往还有行人，却无人搭理。金道英气不过，把包扔给李泰容就冲过去理论。混混看他白白瘦瘦的好欺负，转而围住了他。缩在墙边的初中生一看有机会逃跑，头也不回地跑开。

为首的混混头子两步上前单手扯着金道英的领子把他抵到墙边，另一只手作势挥拳要往脑袋上打。金道英头一偏避开拳头，扯住混混脖子上的银链子，反手绕了几圈使劲扯。混混被勒得喘不过气，手放开金道英扯着脖子咳嗽。

其他三个不良见状赶紧上来解救老大，七手八脚地乱踢乱打，被打到几拳的金道英咬着牙还是不松手，一副要把混混头子活活勒死的样子。李泰容见状气得火从脚底板冲到天灵盖，手里东西全撂地上，冲过去狠狠踹在一个混混的背上。他们二对四地打起来，一人负责俩。平时根本不是打架惯犯的两人很快就有点吃不消，其中一个混混见机扯住李泰容的头发，连带着头皮一起死命扯，李泰容吃痛得皱眉，眼眶都开始泛红。金道英踹开缠住自己的两个混混去帮李泰容。打架除了拼体力，拼技术，还拼的是一股置人于死地的狠劲。金道英人瘦弱斯文，发狠起来却很厉害，手上戴着的戒指被当作武器，对着太阳穴打，倒在地上的也不放过，帆布鞋踩着脚踝脆弱得关节，疼得混混头子哇哇乱叫。

好不容易打跑这些家伙，金道英和李泰容两个人冷着脸并排往家走，路过便利店进去买晚饭。

老板看到两个挂彩的人走进来，有些惊吓地坐直，李泰容翻了个白眼，径直走到冷柜前挑水饺。金道英等着付账，抬头看到角落里的挂式电视正放着选举的新闻。电视机的信号时好时坏，画面不一会就晃动着看不真切，这让他想到前段时间偶尔看到的影像，来路不明的小贩在街角兜售号称是战斗录像的影片，好事者买下来在现场播放。

画面抖动又模糊，最开始只有晃动的远山和红日，山间隐约出现了两个黑影，镜头逐渐拉近，两台人形兵器毫无章法地扭打在一起，根本不像有人类在驾驶。

黑色的那台装甲连接处闪烁着诡异的蓝光，在一开始就占据上风，把对手掐着脖子压制在山脚。紫色的那台一直被动挨打，却突然暴走，两三下就把蓝色的机体摁倒在地。

紧接的一幕让金道英瞠目结舌。

黑蓝色机体的装甲被生生扯下，曝露在外的是像人类一样的内脏与身体组织。紫色的巨人邪神附体般发出怒吼，残暴地破坏敌人的身躯，撕碎肌肉，咬噬器官，扯断肠子，最后捏爆硕大心脏般的核心。绛紫色的血液四处溅洒，白森森的骨骼像上古神庙废墟的立柱，歪斜地插进地面，残缺的半个脑袋上只剩下一只眼球和半边脑花。

周围的人嘻嘻哈哈地说这段视频作假做得太逼真。虽然知道这段视频多半又是博人眼球的伪造产物，金道英还是着实被吓了一跳。

不是机器人吗？不是武器吗？哪里来的肉体大脑和心脏呢。

当晚他就做了噩梦，梦中驾驶人形兵器的变成了自己和李泰容。驾驶舱卡在巨人的气管里，周围是温热的血液和蠕动的组织，通过神经连接可以随心所欲地控制巨人。他们站在废墟的瓦砾中，有着巨大翅膀的纯白怪物划破黑红的天空朝这里袭来。

刚拿起来福枪准备迎击，怪物就先发制人，掷出一把长枪，枪身划破空气到达金道英眼前，却倏地静止，转变方向刺向李泰容，机甲外壳在长枪面前脆弱得不堪一击，尖锐的金属刺穿红色的机体，巨大推力带来的惯性使得他被长枪顶着继续往前滑，直到被死死钉在边缘的山坡，深紫色的血从胸前的空洞汩汩流出……

真的自始至终都是噩梦一样的世界啊。

 

回家做饭的时候，金道英就只有打打下手的份。

今天李泰容要做牛肉火锅，他举双手赞成，主动要求帮忙打杂。牛肉在烹饪前要自然解冻，冻得硬邦邦的肉块慢慢融化，放一晚上，第二天看到浸泡在血水中的肉块。肉质的纹路清晰分明，摸起来柔软又有韧性。浸泡过久导致边缘都有些发白，纤维像绒毛一样漂在水中。金道英拿起肉块反复冲洗，水中的血红色一遍一遍变浅。人类的肌肉也是一样。作为生命体活着的时候，肌肉分布整齐有序，各种组织和器官各司其职，骨骼支撑起身体的重量，大脑通过神经控制着整具躯体。然而一旦生命止息，肌肉脱离身体，也只能变成眼前毫无生气的肉块。

李泰容在边上翻来覆去地洗一棵白菜。最近的蔬菜供应还算足够，新鲜的白菜叶子泛着浅浅的鹅黄。李泰容细廋的手指捻着白菜叶仔仔细细地洗。简单的动作在金道英看来却足够让人浮想联翩。他的手比脸还白，几乎和银白的头发一样透明，对待蔬菜也轻手轻脚的，还会小声夸蔬菜长得可爱。蔬菜如果有思想一定也会喜欢他。

金道英依稀记得在一个闷热的下午，他和李泰容窝在沙发上看电视，结果半当中就昏了过去。什么都不记得，不记得电视里播的是什么，不记得那天李泰容穿着什么样的衣服，又为什么来自己家。只记得睡梦中有一只凉凉的手贴在自己脸上，轻轻拍了两下，像是深海鱼的亲吻，短暂又冰冷。醒来只看到李泰容支着脑袋全神贯注地看电视。窗外不知道什么时候下起了太阳雨，湿气裹挟着热浪冲进房间，刹那的奇妙感受固执地驻扎在了金道英内心深处。

李泰容才不会知道金道英脑子里已经乱七八糟想了这么多，他一心只顾着切菜，并在拿起菜刀的时不受控制地想到手指头被刀切断的样子，被斩断的血管喷出血液，被切掉的部分还能在砧板上跳动。刚开始学做饭的时候，他也切到过手，刀刃擦过手指留下伤口，流出深红的血。被切到的瞬间并不很痛，之后伤口曝露在空气中才渐渐感受到细微的疼痛。当时他看着流血的伤口发呆，是姐姐走过来帮他包扎，把老爸用来煮牛肉时包调料的纱布一圈一圈地缠在手指上，伤口慢慢止血，结痂，愈合。现在手上已经看不到伤口的痕迹，爸妈作为科学家死在南极的海船上，姐姐没来得及跑进避难设施，他也不再会切到手。

饭后两个人真的无事可做，只能窝在沙发上看无聊的电视。

这次是李泰容看到一半就困得不行倒头睡着，浅眠中还能听到电风扇嗡嗡的声响，电视音量被金道英调小。恍惚听到金道英笑着骂他是吃完就睡的小猪，李泰容张口想骂回去，无奈上下眼皮像被胶水粘住，紧紧搭在一起不能分开。

李泰容是被金道英踢醒的，睡眼松醒地睁开，电视的亮光在昏暗的房间里非常刺眼。

“喂，快看，又来一个，这个看起来还蛮强的嘛。”

一个五彩的怪物横亘在屏幕中央，像带着七彩触角的巨大的眼睛，火球般高速坠落。新闻已经剪掉了战斗的画面，最后一个镜头里怪物已经被杀死，彩色的身体变成焦黑，触角像败坏的花草迅速枯萎收缩，深红的血液喷涌而出倾倒在城市中。

“还是被打败了啊，不知道下一个什么时候来。”

“说得好像关你屁事似的。”

李泰容瞪大眼鼓起嘴看着金道英，发射强烈光波。金道英没办法，往他嘴里塞了一颗话梅糖。

 

平常得不能再平常的一个下午，火辣辣的太阳炙烤咸鱼一样炙烤着人。

“蝉怎么还没灭绝。”金道英站在唱片店门口等李泰容，感觉太阳照射到的每一寸皮肤都在迅速地脱水，等会李泰容又该说他像被榨干果汁的水果。

上次冲击已经淘汰掉了一批意志力薄弱，求生欲望不甚强烈的人，剩余的幸存者不是身体强壮就是心理强大。他实在是想不通自己到底算是前者还是后者。

 警报声突然响彻城市上空。从天边扩散而来的绯红光晕刹那间盖住整片天空，阳光被完全阻挡，云停留在静止的风里，空气凝固一般停滞。模糊地看到远处接连闪烁起绿色的荧光，粒子状的光斑形成十字架的形状，汇集在高空。街道上稀稀拉拉的人群变得骚动，由远及近的惊呼声起此彼伏。嘈杂的人声忽然微弱，像是被什么不可见的东西触碰，人群由远及近融化成桔色的液体。距离和金道英约好见面的地方只剩一个拐角，李泰容疯了一样地狂奔。

金道英一脸堂皇地看着脚边一滩橙色的不明液体，突然感到一团气旋穿过身体，在眼前幻化成人形。粉红色头发的李泰容戴着毛茸茸的猫耳头箍，脖子上粉红的丝带系着小小的铃铛，勾住金道英的脖子往怀里钻。

“我出现幻觉了吗，这是什么福利啊。”

金道英看着眼前亮晶晶的李泰容红了脸。

真实的李泰容跑得上气不接下气，一脚绊倒在地上，惊讶地看向这里。

猫耳男孩踮起脚亲金道英，他在瞬间变成橙色的液体。只剩下新买的那件红色圆点衣服，和一直被李泰容嫌弃丑的老头凉鞋。

李泰容跪坐在地上傻傻地看，一双手捂住他的眼睛。

黑发的金道英睁着黑葡萄一样圆圆的眼睛低头对上他的眼。他看起来二十几岁的样子，像个平常的大学生，脸颊还是一样的瘦削又白，眉宇间没有了金发少年的青涩和忧郁，是李泰容想象中在没有天降灾难的另一世界好好长大的金道英的模样。

李泰容想到之前邪教之一说末日死前能看到最想见到的人，原来不是在诓人。眼泪不受控制地往外涌，被金道英凉凉的手缓缓擦去。明明是假象，手指的触感却异常真实，皮肤的纹路和温度攀附在脸上。他弯下腰在李泰容额头上轻轻地留下一个吻。

半透明的橙色液体沿着城市大大小小的街道汇集在低洼地带，整个城市像是被浸泡在甜兮兮的橘子汁里，迎来了第一个无人的傍晚。

 

 

。


	5. 废土小品

**废土小品**

 

“泰容啊，有空买本日历回来。”

“现在已经没有那种东西了，妈。”

“可是……”

再也不想听老妈叨叨以前的事，李泰容把碗筷一摔顺手捞起背包就走。明明好像快到夏天了，气温还是热不起来，天空在傍晚变成更浓烈的橙色，蓝色的月亮突兀地挂在天际像是下一秒就会破碎成渣的玻璃镜面。路边的一侧墙上还糊着因为前段时间那次爆炸甚嚣尘上的邪教组织言论，说那场爆炸预示着新宇宙的诞生，也意味着现在宇宙的终结。

真恶心啊。

没来由的想吐，阵阵反胃感涌上喉咙。心想还好刚才没吃什么，李泰容从背包里摸出个面包，咬着撕开包装，愤愤地咬了一口。

从住处出来直走，经过一排小破商店再往左拐个弯，走过一扇绿色的铁门就能找到红头发的李东赫，通常在一把折断了几根木板的木质躺椅上摊着，闭着眼睛戴个耳机摇头晃脑。

李泰容走近直接上脚踹他，连踹了好几脚李东赫才翻了个白眼坐起身来。

“你刚不是回家吃饭去了吗，亲爱的泰容哥哥。”

“早吃完了。走，去找中本悠太要车去。”

“我还没吃饭呢。”李东赫做了个鬼脸，伸手把李泰容咬得只剩了半个的面包抢过来吃，恶狠狠一口咬下去满嘴都是甜到发腻的蓝莓酱，吃了两口实在是吃不下去，扬手往后扔到了地上。黑乎乎的蓝莓酱从面包里流出来，白色皮毛的老鼠窸窸窣窣地爬过去啃咬面包碎屑。

李泰容又一阵反胃，没好气地说李东赫再这么傻摊着迟早有一天被老鼠咬掉耳朵。

李东赫笑笑不说话，转身从车库推出来一辆机车，拍拍后座让李泰容坐上来，顺手还把耳机扣人脑袋上。

机车像银色飞鱼一样疾驰而过，晚风带着凉意一股脑糊在李泰容脸上，男人沙哑的声音灌进李泰容的耳朵，挣扎嘶吼地唱歌，震得耳膜刺痛。

“We're running to the edge of the world. Running, running away.”

“We're running to the edge of the world. I don't know if the world will end today.”

李东赫吼着唱和耳机里一样的歌，被李泰容拍了一记脑壳才安分下来专心看路。

 从李东赫常年盘踞的小巷出来沿马路一直向北开是已经废弃的政府大楼，再向右转，看到红色的房子就能看到一年四季穿着紫毛衣花裤子头上扎根豹纹发带的中本悠太。

中本悠太眯着眼睛老远看到银色机车开过来，扭头叫李马克帮忙把刚修好的那辆红色机车推出来。李马克推出车往中本悠太边上一站，一起眯着眼睛看银色机车一路掀起尘土，默默地把脖子上的丝巾当作口罩拉上来戴好。

“yo！悠太哥！马克哥！”李东赫车还没停稳就跳下来准备操练他独创的打招呼姿势。

李泰容兴趣缺缺地看着眼前这三个人挥胳膊伸腿，撇撇嘴径直走向自己的车，上次撞得破破烂烂的车头被中本悠太修得完好如新，车身也重新补上了红色的漆。

“谢了啊，悠太。”随口撇下一句就翻身上车，头也不回地往前开。

“嗯？泰容哥这是去哪？”李马克瞪大眼睛问，连带着眉毛也弯了起来。

“去找金道英呗。”中本悠太心不在焉地低头踢着地上暗红色的石子，想着等会得去找徐英浩董思成一起打电动。

“谁？”李马克没听清楚，摸着草窝一样的卷毛问李东赫。

“金道英！你个聋子。”

沿着中本悠太的修车店往下开一会是黄旭熙的面包店，甜到呕吐的蓝莓果酱面包就是他做的。平时路过李泰容还会进去顺两个面包，听黄旭熙吵吵几句，今天可没这个空。继续直直开到头，左拐就是金道英的地盘。

 这狗人前两天害他撞了车，今天不揍他一顿就跟他姓金。

金道英这边刚吃好饭往马路边一蹲，掏出根棒棒糖慢慢唆，还没唆到硬糖里面的草莓夹心就看到一辆骚气的红色机车直直开过来。李泰容气到扭曲的脸越来越清晰，眼睛能喷出火，一头小辫子被风吹起来像张牙舞爪的海怪。

一看就是来打架的。金道英难办地挠挠头，把棒棒糖用糖纸原裹好塞进裤子口袋。

李泰容刹车停车下车一气呵成冲过来招呼都不打就是一拳，被金道英轻松躲开。

“有没有素质啊，打人不打脸的好吗。”

“你这狗人，今天不削你一顿我跟你姓。”李泰容右手一拳打空，换成左手一巴掌朝金道英脸上扇。

“你他妈还猫人呢。”

金道英也憋了一肚子火，那天和李泰容赛车，进隧道前突然像起这隧道里面好像被前段时间的爆炸震塌过不去，于是停下来想叫住李泰容，结果这货听都不听继续开。过一会听到轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声音，车是刹住了人也没事，就是车头卡进了乱石堆，车头撞得面目全非。

“你怎么不跟我说这给堵了！”“我说了你他妈听了吗！”李泰容气得眼睛都红了，一口咬定金道英是故意要毁他车辆看他笑话。任凭金道英再怎么嚷嚷着解释都不听。金道英真的就不明白，世界都快完蛋了怎么还有这种脑子一根筋的家伙活着？

 越想越气的金道英心一横想挨他一巴掌算了烦死个人，闭着眼睛不动弹，等着狠狠的一巴掌。看到他这样，本就理由不充分正在心虚的李泰容也不好意思再下手，扔下一句“以后飙车就去找在玹再也不叫上你了”抬腿想跑。金道英反应快伸腿绊他，再揪着毛衣领子把他拽起来。

“来都来了，进来坐会呗。”

 金道英的住处李泰容来过不少次，窝在沙发上打过电动也在床上睡过觉，反而感觉比在自己房子里自在，轻车熟路地就窝进了沙发上有着奇怪花纹的小毯子里。金道英挨着他坐下，这才想起兜里的棒棒糖，掏出来剥掉糖纸递到李泰容嘴边。

“草莓味的，你尝尝。”

李泰容伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口，嗯，确实是草莓味的，还挺甜。这才放心整个含进嘴里。

外层的壳渐渐变薄终于破了一个小口，草莓夹心流了出来，带着果酱的夹心除了甜味还有些酸涩，舌尖都是草莓酸酸甜甜的味道。

金道英侧头看他吃棒棒糖，薄薄的唇瓣泛着水光，一张一合地含着糖吃。仅仅是因为吃糖就高兴得眉眼弯弯，像一只喝饱了牛奶的幼猫。

金道英又不明白了，世界都快完蛋了怎么还有这种单纯可爱不设防的家伙活着？ 

“其实这糖我刚吃过两口的。”李泰容一听果然又要跳脚，金道英抓住机会把棒棒糖抢过来扔到地上，站起来俯视着他，“要不要吃点别的？”

又是这种无辜的眼神，不答应也不拒绝，李泰容抬起头像是不懂的样子歪了歪脑袋，过了会又自个咯咯笑了起来，“那你得先亲亲我，之后还得赔我糖。”

金道英把他抱到床上去，床上乱糟糟地摊着毯子和衣服，金道英平时常穿的那件貂皮大衣也被胡乱撂在床上，动物的皮毛扎在皮肤上有点痒，软软的又很舒服，李泰容被自个的辫子硌得没法把头躺平在床板上，金道英转身去拿最蓬松柔软的枕头，李泰容就自顾自地脱衣服。脱掉红色菱形格纹的毛衣，脱掉里面那件过长的白色棉毛衫，再把宽松的运动裤踢到床下，只剩下黑色的底裤。李泰容天天折腾头发，一会红一会绿，现在虽说是黑发却和董思成一样搞了个雷鬼头满头小辫子，身上倒很干净，既没有纹身也没有穿孔打环，金道英一直觉得他蛮适合唇环，什么时候把他拐去李永钦那里打一个，一定会很漂亮。

 金道英把枕头垫好，李泰容顺势就把腿缠上他的腰，手指也缠上他的手指，来回摩挲着金道英手上的戒指。金道英手上的戒指是个眼睛的形状，大小和真人的眼睛差不多，蓝绿色的圆形石片嵌在中央当作眼珠，周围一圈眼白质地冰凉，眼头和眼尾被打磨得异常尖锐，偶尔不小心戳到皮肤就会划破流血。李泰容从来就没见他摘下来过，问他哪来的，说来说去也说不清楚。

 金道英伸手摸摸李泰容粉粉的下唇，俯身亲上去，尝到残留的草莓味。

金道英感觉李泰容是比起做爱更喜欢接吻的人，缠住他的舌头不放再舔一舔他的上颚，他就会眼睛湿润舒服得手脚蜷缩，反倒是做爱时更难满足，偏要感受到疼痛被欺负哭才能好好地发泄出来。

虽然再三自我克制，但是既然他喜欢，金道英也忍不住手上加力，指甲深深嵌进淡色的乳首抠挖让乳头完全充血挺立，故意用指甲尖按着划过手臂内侧的软肉留下一道红痕，揪起覆盖着肋骨薄皮向外拉扯，用戒指尖锐的边角磨蹭敏感的会阴。被再怎么过分地对待，李泰容都像感受不到疼痛一样更加动情，扭着腰自己把阴茎吃得更深。

 又热又冷是什么感觉，脑子像是化成了糖浆黏糊糊的不清醒，身体被金道英触碰过的地方火辣辣地发烫，其余暴露在空气中的地方又冷得发抖。没正经吃饭只吃了几口甜面包终于有了报应，胃隐隐作痛，薄薄皮肤下的内脏器官翻绞一样抽痛。李泰容疼得嘴唇发白，金道英以为是他肚子着凉急性胃疼，手忙脚乱地扯过毛茸茸的貂皮大衣盖在李泰容身上，隔着衣服轻轻揉着他的肚子，也不敢乱动，过会刚想要退出来就被李泰容用腿紧紧勾住。

“你别出去呀，我不疼了”

金道英犹豫地看了看李泰容潮红的脸，把衣服给他裹得更严实，下身缓慢地挺动。

骗他的，还是疼，胃灼烧一样的疼连带着大脑神经一跳一跳地钝痛。

 小时候每次遇到高兴的事难过的事就要用劲揪一把脸蛋，很痛就说明是活在现实的，仿佛这样的确认就能减缓当下的极端情绪把人拉回日常世界。然而现在就算再疼，疼得再真切，也感受不到半点真实感。

为什么人明明活在现实世界却有这么深重的虚无感呢。

 金道英动作放得很慢，像对待破烂世界唯一的珍宝一样小心不让他难受。李泰容想说用力点也没关系，拜托用力点更好，没想到张口就是一句。

“世界完蛋了是什么样子的？”

会是摇摇欲坠的月亮碎成尖锐的蓝色碎片深深扎入大地裂隙燃起群青色的火焰吗？还是像前不久吞噬了半个城市的爆炸，刺眼的光线明亮得近乎纯白变成球体不断膨大。或者是深红的海水漫过陆地，重新淹没整颗星球。

金道英也不知道，只知道唯一确定的是“大家都会一起死掉。”

李泰容眨眨眼睛想把眼泪憋回去，双眼被金道英干燥冰凉的手掌捂住。

“也没什么好怕的不是吗”

手上的戒指正正好好对准在李泰容的左眼上，像是原本就是他的眼睛一样。说不出的诡异感让金道英背后一凉，不真实感盘踞在脑海中，好像他和李泰容两个人只是虚拟世界里的游戏人物，下一秒就会破碎一地，消失在浩渺的数据海洋。

掀开碍事的衣服，金道英忍不住更用力地掐住李泰容的腰侧，用力到留下指印，让李泰容吃痛地惊叫一声，这才仿佛确认了他的存在一样冷静下来。

怕什么啊。

不会错的，李泰容是这个光怪陆离的世界唯一真实的存在。

 最终不知道是快感的积累还是痛感的积累才让李泰容射了出来，金道英跟着射在了他的身体里，两个人都像打过一架一样累到散架，横在床上摊着动也不动。金道英长吁一口气感觉又获得了微弱的生存动力，顿时觉得呼吸都通畅了不少。李泰容还是老样子倒头就睡。

李泰容实在瞌睡得撑不住，偏偏金道英兴致来了又开始话痨，絮絮叨叨地说个不停。

“泰一哥那件黑色带流苏的外套和郑在玹那条豹纹裤子都蛮好看的哦，啥时候捞过来穿穿。”

“钱锟前两天带小孩做蛋糕差点把厨房炸了哈哈哈。哪几个小孩？还能是哪几个啊不就是马克东赫渽民帝努辰乐仁俊那几个吗？哦还漏了个朴志晟。”

“对了，今天廷佑在以前铣床厂捡到一个显示日期的电子表！”

啊？李泰容这才稍微清醒点，迷迷糊糊地问今年是哪一年。

“是8102年！8102年6月25号！”

李泰容抬头透过天窗看到暗黑的夜空，月亮的蓝色带着荧光让人心悸，边上金道英还是没有丝毫困意继续叨叨，橘色的头发在蓝月光下变得极度不真实。

原来已经8012年了吗？离世界终结，宇宙灭亡，天体崩塌的日子不远了。爆炸诞生了新的宇宙，新的会取代旧的，宇宙是唯一的吗？被称为幸存一代的青年人都是怎样活着的，我是怎样活着的，金道英是怎样活着的？这样看来，是已经死去的人更可怜还是幸存者更可怜呢？

无数疑问铺天盖地在意识模糊的时候趁虚而入，所幸被不能抵挡的困意击溃，李泰容渐渐陷入了睡眠。

 

 

。


End file.
